


the special son of hades

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: From the first moment he saw him up close for the first time, Will knew Nico was special.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	the special son of hades

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hour fic challenge!
> 
> Prompt: On my mind
> 
> 10 done, 14 to go you guys, and I have about 21 hours and 30 minutes left!
> 
> Time to take a break and get some food.

From the first moment he saw him up close for the first time, Will knew Nico was special.

He had found the son of Hades extremely mystical and intriguing, and in that instant he knew he wanted to get close to the mysterious figure with the messy dark black hair that almost seemed to hide his brown eyes. He didn’t know why, but just wanted too.

He could see he was a nice guy that just kept to himself, perhaps scared about what other people would think of him, because of his godly parent. And he saw they did, many kept their distance from him just because of that, and he despised those people.

He tried to chat with him a few times, but saw how Nico wanted to end the conversation quickly every time, afraid to get attached.

So, he soon began to disappear from camp longer and longer periods of time, and in the end Will was afraid he would never come back, but thankfully, he did. Every time, and he was so happy for it. And when he finally decided to stay permanently, he couldn’t be more happier.

And afterwards, when people stopped being afraid of him, he saw the happiness in him come out.

They quickly became friends once Nico realized Will wouldn’t abandon him, or see him as weird, and before they knew it, they were dating. And will had been right, Nico was one of the most sweet and gentle people he had ever met, and he was happy to give him long hugs and sweet gentle kisses, while talking about their days together. They were a happy couple.

Yes, it truly felt like a perfect match, and no matter how much time passed, Nico would always be on his mind, the true love of his life.


End file.
